thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jeryl Prescott
Manchmal auch benannt als Jeryl Prescott Sales Jeryl Prescott Sales Jeryl Sales Körpergröße 1,70 m Filmographie *High Flying Bird (post-production) (2018) *Persephone: Pictures at the End of the World (completed) ... Dr. Rodgers (2018) *West of Hell (completed) ... Desdemona Lark (2018) *Dead Women Walking ... Sarah (2018) *Shameless - Nicht ganz nüchtern (TV Series) ... Gabarieo (2018) *Memphis Fire (TV Movie) ... Tina-Jo (2018) *Scandal (TV Series) ... Admiral Bregoli (2017) *American Koko (TV Series) ... Syreena (2017) *Rebel (TV Series) ... Ms. Biden (2017) *Conflict of Interest ... Mrs. Simmons (2017) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... Barbara (2017) *555 (TV Mini-Series) ... Ellen (2017) *Rectify (TV Series) ...Woman at Bus Stop (2016) *Game of Silence (TV Series) ... Female Coroner (2016) *Get a Job ...Assistant Principal (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) (2016) *The Birth of a Nation: Aufstand zur Freiheit ... Janice (2016) *Bad Things (Short) ... Roberta Jackson (2015) *Kingmakers (TV Movie) ... Lorraine Bradley (2015) *H4 ... Northumberland (2015) *Film Lab Presents (TV Series) ... Madame Secretary (2014-2015) *Battle Creek (TV Series) ... Tracy (2015) *Powers (TV Series) ... Golden (2015) *Dog Bowl (Short) ... Boss Scientist (2015) *Ray Donovan (TV Series) ... Cherry (2014) *Stand Down Soldier ... Stacy Armstrong (2014) *Gang Related (TV Series) ... Brenda Plemmons (2014) *Modern Family (TV Series) ... Shopper (2014) *American Koko (TV Series) ... Syreena Johnson (2014) *Eagleheart (TV Series) ... Angry Onlooker (2014) *Solely (Short) ... Dr. Felicia Jones (2013) *Unlucky Charms ... DeeDee Deville (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) (2013) *Castle (TV Series) ... Nurse (2013) *Revolution (TV Series) ... Rosie (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Jacqui (2010-2012) *The Wedding (Short) ... Madame Secretary (2012) *Parks and Recreation (TV Series) ... Bank Teller (2011) *Criminal Minds: Team Red (TV Series) ... Judge Delilah Nunes (2011) *Southland (TV Series) ... Nina Brown (2011) *Under-Tow (Short) ... Angela (2011) *The Life I Meant to Live ... Narvis (2009) *Hawthorne (TV Series) ... Nursing Attendant (2009) *Rx (TV Movie) ... Principal Simmons (2009) *Mama 'n' Em (Video short) (as Jeryl Prescott-Sales) (2008) *Motel: The First Cut (Video) ... Deputy #2 (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) (2008) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Medical Examiner (2008) *Mr. Bones (2007) *Multiple Choice (Short) (as Jeryl Sales) (2006) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) ... Counselor (2006) *Red Autumn (Short) ... Jasmine (2006) *Surface - Unheimliche Tiefe (TV Series) ... Receptionist (2006) *Der verbotene Schlüssel ... Mama Cecile (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) (2005) *The Epicureans ... Ms. Tina Williams (2003) *Max (Short) ... Miss Kurtz (2002) Writer *Stand Down Soldier (2014) *The Wedding (Short) (story) (2012) *Multiple Choice (Short) (as Jeryl Sales) (2006) Director *Stand Down Soldier (as Jeryl Sales) (2014) *Multiple Choice (Short) (as Jeryl Sales) (2006) Producer *Stand Down Soldier (producer - as Jeryl Sales) (2014) *Multiple Choice (Short) (producer - as Jeryl Sales) (2006) Herself *Sidewalks Entertainment (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2017) *MKP Celebrity Talk (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2010) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Hounded (2012) ... Jacqui (voice, as Jeryl Prescott Sales) 2010 - TS-19 (2010) ... Jacqui (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) - Wildfire (2010) ... Jacqui (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) - Vatos (2010) ... Jacqui (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) - Tell It to the Frogs (2010) ... Jacqui (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) - Guts (2010) ... Jacqui (as Jeryl Prescott Sales) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 1